Rosa
by snapebatch
Summary: A Auron le encanta el color rosa, pero eso no es normal. Luzu lo descubre, y eso no está bien. AU!Karmaland. Luzu x Auron.


_aviso desde ya que no tiene mucho sentido xd_

*****

Alerta por los fuertes golpes en su puerta, Auron se levanta con rapidez del pequeño sofá donde dormía. La manta que lo envolvía cayó al suelo y casi lo hace tropezar mientras comienza a dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Estaba medio atontado mientras pensaba en quién podría ser, ya que desde que se había mudado al pueblo de Karmaland, en realidad no muchos habían ido a su casa a visitarlo, precisamente.

A darle la bienvenida con algún robo o mina, sí. ¿Visitarlo? Para nada.

Abrió la puerta mientras veía el escáner y se asomó su cabeza con cuidado, sólo para encontrar a un sonriente Luzu, su vecino.

—Auroncito, ¿te molesto si paso un rato?

Auron parpadeó y luego abrió la puerta por completo, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol. La noche anterior había sido extremadamente larga y sólo había logrado dormir tres horas, hasta que claro, Luzu lo interrumpió. Se movió de la puerta dejando espacio para que su vecino pasara al búnker-hogar que tenía y miró alrededor, en busca de algo que no debería estar allí. Al no encontrar nada, se encogió de hombros y miró a Luzu, quien comenzó a moverse justo cuando él lo miró.

Frunció el ceño pero le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. Cerró la puerta y luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras, detrás de Luzu. Miró a sus pies brevemente y vio su pantalón pijama. Olvidaba que se había puesto el pijama.

Se congeló justo cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, repentinamente consciente de todo a su alrededor mientras veía la espalda ancha de Luzu, quien recorría el gran salón con la mirada, que terminó sobre su sofá negro. Volteó para mirar a Auron y le sonrió de medio lado.

Esa sonrisa sólo significaba una cosa para Auron: _dolor_.

Auron estaba en su pijama, que consistía en una camiseta y unos pantalones de algodón, _rosas_. Su sofá, negro, porque (como en ese momento) la gente podría visitarlo en algún momento, estaba con tres almohadas de cama que tenían una funda _rosa_, junto con la manta _rosa_ en el suelo (que además, tenía algunos corazones con distintos tonos de _rosa)_.

Podría justificarse de muchas formas, en realidad, pero en ese momento estaba completamente congelado. Luzu sólo lo miraba, y él estaba allí, al pie de las escaleras y devolviéndole la mirada.

Y eso es que sólo había visto su pijama y algunas de las cosas de su cama. Si simplemente Luzu se metiera en su habitación, Auron ya estaría en otra situación. No creía que golpeado, aunque sea no con Luzu, pero algún comentario hiriente posiblemente se hubiera llevado.

La verdad era, que a Auron le encantaba el rosa. Era su color favorito desde que tenía memoria. Los diferentes tonos de rosa siempre fueron parte de su vida, y su favorito era el color rosa pastel. Era simplemente perfecto.

Claro, el _color_ era perfecto. Su vida, gracias a ese pequeño detalle, siempre había ido mal cuando la gente se enteraban de ese detalle. Su padre lo había golpeado las primeras veces que había dicho y demostrado que el rosa era genial y su madre lo miraba con desaprobación, así que simplemente dejó de demostrarlo. En la escuela era lo mismo, sólo que los niños eran mucho más malvados a la hora de burlarse de él, y el rumor de que él era una "mariquita" por sólo gustarle el rosa había terminado por llevarlo a tener que cambiarse de escuela debido a la cantidad de problemas que le atraía, aunque su padre tampoco estaba muy feliz por ello. Si se mudó a Karmaland fue porque simplemente su padre lo había rechazado, luego de que, en efecto, él era una "mariquita". Auron no se lo había dicho, no era tan imbécil, pero su "mejor amigo" era un completo imbécil.

Sabía que los gustos eran diferentes en todas las personas y que, si no lastimaban a nadie, no tenían que ser condenados, pero él simplemente creía que esconder parte de su personalidad con las personas era la única forma de no salir lastimado. El rosa era un color, y nada más. Pero Auron era un _hombre_, y todas las personas que estuvieron en su vida le hacían recordar tanto como podían, por las buenas o por las malas, que tenía que tener gustos de hombres y demostrar que era realmente un hombre.

Ahora mismo, no estaba demostrando ser un verdadero hombre frente a Luzu. No con un puto pijama rosa.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el cacareo intermitente de Frederick, y Auron ya había bajado la vista hacia sus pies descalzos. Luzu siempre había sido alguien amable con él, y Auron lo consideraba un amigo. Lo había ayudado a adaptarse en los primeros días, dándole lo que necesitaba y hasta le había ayudado a conseguir a Frederick. Por supuesto que creía que Luzu era su amigo, y sabía que si Luzu lo consideraba a él un amigo, eso estaba por terminar.

Luzu se aclaró la garganta, pero Auron no lo miró.

—Bueno, en realidad sólo quería saber cómo estabas y tal, pero si quieres seguir durmiendo vendré más tarde.

—No importa— Auron se encogió de hombros, levemente sorprendido. ¿Tal vez Luzu no diría nada? Apretó los labios cuando el recuerdo de Ismael mirándolo con asco atravesó sus pensamientos. Si Luzu no le decía nada ahora mismo, sería peor al final—. Ya no tengo sueño, de todas formas.

Se sentía incómodo con su pijama puesto frente a otras personas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, así que decidió aceptar esa incomodidad como mínimo castigo. Miró a Luzu nuevamente y agradeció de que ya no lo miraba, aunque la angustia creció un poco al ver cómo volvía a observar a su alrededor. Sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando más cosas que delataran sus patético gusto por el color rosa, pero Auron estaba seguro de que no había nada más que su ropa y con lo que estaba durmiendo felizmente hace no más de cinco minutos.

Tendría que reforzar su casa, más de lo que ya estaba, y cuidar a Frederick aún más que antes. Aunque Luzu no podía decir nada más de que lo había visto vestido en rosa y con algunas cositas rosas, sabía que era motivo suficiente para que los habitantes de Karmaland comenzaran a atacarlo. De niño, sólo bastaba verlo con algo mínimamente rosa para tener una basura de día. Se pasó la mano derecha contra el cuello y la izquierda la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para evitar que Luzu viera el temblor en sus manos. Si mostraba un poco de debilidad, todo iría peor. Luzu se detuvo un segundo y Auron supo que buscaba algo en su inventario, y automáticamente se tensó. ¿Planeaba colocarle una bomba acaso? ¿Lastimaría a Frederick? Revisó el lugar y casi gime de angustia al verlo en la parte de abajo, donde estaban todos sus cofres y justo frente a las escaleras, mirándolos.

Cuando volvió a ver a Luzu, él le extendía una botella de vino.

—De mi propia cosecha— sonrió orgulloso. Auron no tomó la botella al instante, y Luzu insistió—. Estoy comenzando nuevas actividades, y alguien necesita traer alcohol de calidad al pueblo, ¿sabes? Tómalo, eres el primero en probarlo, así que tu opinión será importante en la preparación de nuevos vinos.

Miró la botella y luego a Luzu, y la tomó lentamente. No iba a beberla, porque estaba seguro de que era un veneno o algo parecido, ya que Luzu normalmente no esperaba entrar en su hogar para darle las cosas, y en ese momento, que ahora el otro sabía uno de sus pequeños pero el más importante de sus defectos, era obvio que era una maldita trampa. Miró la etiqueta que decía "Vinito Barato de Luzu", arriba de una foto de Luzu sonriendo y mostrando sus manos con los pulgares arriba, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Otro de los defectos de Auron, era que sentía un _algo_ por su vecino.

Miró a Luzu y él le sonrió.

—Bueno, guapo, te dejo para que sigas durmiendo— lo miró de forma divertida antes de pasar por su lado y comenzar a subir las escaleras. Se movió de manera automática detrás de él y abrió una de las puertas, escondiéndose de la vista de quien sea estuviera viendo detrás de la puerta aún cerrada. Cuando Luzu salió, Auron cerró la puerta con rapidez y bajó las escaleras, sin prestar atención a la despedida de Luzu.

Cuando llegó al búnker lo primero que hizo fue desvertirse. Tal vez, si eliminaba las pruebas, los habitantes del pueblo no lo molestarían durante tanto tiempo. Quedando sólo en ropa interior, Auron vio su pijama con una mirada triste y luego se dirigió hacia el pequeño pozo de lava que tenía para tirar basura, deteniéndose frente a el. No quería hacerlo, en realidad, pero no creía que esconderlo en algún cofre, aún con contraseña, le serviría de algo. Posiblemente los Dioses ayudarían a...

Miró hacia el techo de su búnker y soltó su pijama en la lava, escuchando cómo se quemaba. Cerró los ojos.

—Dioses, no tendré nada de color rosa, pero por favor, ayúdenme a sobrellevar lo que sea que decidan hacerme— suplicó en voz baja, sintiendo su garganta apretar y sus ojos arder. _No quería irse de_ _Karmaland_—. Les prometo que cambiaré...

No recibió ninguna respuesta ni ningún tipo de señal, y sólo le quedaba esperar a que los Dioses estén dispuestos a ayudarlo.

*****

No se detuvo por el resto del día, deshaciéndose de cualquier cosa que tuviera color rosa y que no le sirviera para fabricar, tal como les había prometido a los Dioses. Tal vez, ellos verían eso como una forma de ofrenda y lo ayudarían, así que por más que le doliera deshacerse de sus cosas, le dolería más tener que empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, sólo porque era un maldito maricón.

Había estado esperando que alguien más se acercara a su hogar, ya que estaba seguro de que Luzu ya les había comentado a todos lo que sucedió esa mañana, pero nadie lo hizo. Eso no significaba que estaba bien, ya que sólo aumentaba su tensión y su paranoia, pero no podía hacer nada por calmarse.

Su habitación, que antes tenía como paredes un material de lindo color rosa "rubor" muy suave, ahora eran de mármol blanco. Su cama había perdido todo tipo de tonalidad rosa y ahora tenía mantas azul oscuro y las almohadas eran grises, al igual que la alfombra. Todos sus almohadas adicionales también habían desaparecido, y ahora sólo tenía dos, por lo que en realidad dormiría bastante incómodo de ahora en adelante, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir con varias.

No le gustaba para nada su nueva habitación, pero era un pequeño sacrificio que tendría que hacer para permanecer tranquilo en Karmaland. Su reloj de muñeca marcaban las ocho y treinta y dos de la noche, y aunque no había comido en todo el día, no creía poder comer algo sin vomitarlo poco después. Se acercó a Frederick con unas semillas en la mano, quien estaba acomodado en el sofá negro, y se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas bajo él. Extendió la mano con las semillas hacia su "hijo", quien comenzó a comer. Sonrió un poco.

—Espero que nos dejen quedarnos, ¿eh, guapo?— habló en voz baja, mientras lo veía picotear—. No quiero que pagues por mis errores, así que te tendré que mantener en una habitación inexpugnable. Espero que me entiendas.

No durmió en toda la noche, atento ante los sonidos de afuera que lograba escuchar desde el sofá, donde tenía en su regazo a Frederick dormido. Pensó bastante en lo que pensarían los demás habitantes del pueblo sobre su gusto, pero nada era bueno. Por un momento creyó que Vegetta lo entendería, ya que él era un amante público del morado, pero desechó la idea de recibir su ayuda casi tan rápido como llegó. Por más que lo entendiera, no significaba que siguiera siendo normal. El morado era un color mucho más respetable para un hombre que el rosa, así que sólo salía dañado él. Además, si alguien no pensaba así, Vegetta no recibiría ningún tipo de ataque sólo por sus preferencias. Vegetta era un maldito héroe de Karmaland, quien está desde los principios del pueblo allí.

Auron sólo era una escoria principiante.

Que le gustaba el rosa.

*****

Luego de una semana desde el incidente con Luzu, Auron quería creer que en realidad no iba a sufrir ningún atentado y que, en realidad, podría llegar a ser respetado (aunque sea un poco) por su gusto al color rosa. Tal vez sí era algo normal, en Karmaland de todas formas, o las personas simplemente no se atacaban por las preferencias personales de cada quien, así que esa tarde decidió visitar el centro del pueblo. Aún con sus pensamientos positivos respecto al tema, él seguía mirando sobre su hombro cada vez que de encontraba fuera de su casa, por lo que casi saca su espada al girarse en una esquina y toparse frente a frente con Rubius, quien le sonreía.

—¡Calvo!— el chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes lo abrazó por los hombros y comenzó a dirigirlo por las tiendas. Auron levantó una ceja, mirando a Rubius, quien normalmente usaba una máscara de oso, pero ese día solamente tenía la capucha de su sudadera con las orejitas marrones—. Hace mucho no vas a la Iglesia, tóxico. ¿Acaso puedes decirme que no tienes _nada malo_ que confesar?

Se tensó un poco, pero se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo paranoico. Rubius definitivamente ya lo hubiera golpeado si supiera su gusto por el color rosa. Negó con la cabeza, colocando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, aunque en su interior sólo quería volver a su búnker.

—Yo no tengo nada que confesar. He sido un ciudadano decente y cristiano... Últimamente— añadió enigmáticamente, viendo como el cura del pueblo rodaba los ojos.

—Ya quisieras...

Una explosión cortó a Rubius y ambos miraron hacia atrás, viendo la nube de polvo cerca de la casa de Auron. Segundos después, otra explosión, aunque esta vez sí estaba en los terrenos de Auron. Quiso ir hacia allí y ver quién o quiénes le estaban colocando minas, pero el agarre en sus hombros se hizo más fuerte y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Miró la sonrisa divertida de Rubius, quien miraba hacia el frente.

—¿Tal vez algún chetado?— dijo el peliblanco como sugerencia.

—Eso estoy tratando de averiguar— gruñó Auron enojado, aunque por dentro estaba comenzando a tener miedo. Técnicamente no podrían entrar en su casa, pero todo era posible en Karmaland, y no quería que Frederick sea lastimado—. Déjame ir.

Rubius lo miró de reojo y luego de unos segundos lo soltó. Le sonrió de frente.

—Vale, ve, pero que conste que traté de ayudarte— le mostró las palmas de las manos en rendición, pero Auron ya estaba de camino hasta su casa—. Deberías invitarme algún día a tu casa, ¿sabes? Quiero ver tu sentido de la moda y ver qué colores usaste para decorarla, calvo. ¡Desde fuera parece un pene!

Auron apenas le prestó atención a sus palabras, y frunció el ceño al subir por la colina y ver los agujeros de las explosiones, cada vez más cerca de la entrada. Al llegar, se alegró de que las puertas no se hayan movido de lugar, ni sus paredes, pero estaba claro que trataban de entrar. Logró abrir la puerta antes de que Luzu apareciera a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Auron?— miró alrededor de él con una mueca de lástima, aunque auron podía sentir la diversión técnicamente vibrar de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que había sido cosa de Luzu, aunque con la rapidez y la distancia de cada mina, posiblemente había otra persona en el tema. Apretó sus puños a sus costados y se volteó para ver a Luzu de frente, frunciendo el ceño. Ignoró la presión en su pecho al darse cuenta que Luzu al final sí iba a ser igual que todos, pero eso era obvio. El único anormal entre ellos era Auron.

—¿Has sido tú, no?— preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—... tal vez— Luzu lo miró con culpabilidad, pero Auron sabía que no se sentía para nada culpable. Respiró profundo y pensó en el lado positivo, y es que aunque sea esto él podía controlarlo. Solo tenía que rellenar los pozos y ya está. No era tan importante.

Ignoró a Luzu y decidió comenzar a recolectar tierra, hasta que una flecha atravesó su cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente. Auron abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos, encontrándose en el cartel de Karmaland, con la llave de su tumba en su mano. La miró fijamente y luego miró al cielo, rogándole a los Dioses para que lo transportaran a su tumba, cosa que hicieron luego de unos segundos. Tomó las cosas de su tumba y luego se giró, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Luzu y preguntarle el por qué de esa flecha (aunque en realidad lo sabía, pero quería ver qué decía Luzu), pero el chico no estaba allí.

Auron sólo vio las puertas de su casa abiertas. No dudó en echarse a correr hacia ellas y casi se cae más de una vez mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero no podía dejar que Luzu le hiciera algo a Frederick. Frederick era el único amigo que tenía, y nunca antes había tenido una mascota antes. No podía perderlo. Encima no a manos de Luzu, de todas las personas. Llegando al búnker, Auron se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Luzu, quien lo miraba con las cejas alzadas y con diversión. La respiración agitada de Auron se cortó al verlo, en especial con el pequeño oso de peluche en sus manos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Luzu, pero Auron no le respondió. No dejaba de ver el osito en las manos del otro chico. Era _jodidamente_ hermoso. Luzu miró sus manos y sonrió grande—. Te lo traje para ti. Lo vi en la tienda, y creí que te gustaría.

El oso de peluche fue colocado en sus manos y tragó saliva. En realidad, era un oso como cualquier otro, pero sus colores... El rosa claro combinaba genial con el coral y el salmón y los detalles de rojo que tenía, y el pequeño corazón que tenía en una de las patitas era muy tierno. Sonrió y su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. Miró a Luzu con los ojos brillantes y él le correspondió la sonrisa con calidez.

—¿Realmente te gusta?

Auron asintió, sin palabras, ya que luego de una semana, y en ese momento, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba ver el color rosa. Se acercó hacia Luzu y lo abrazó con fuerza para demostrarle su agradecimiento, aunque se alejó rápidamente antes de que el otro pudiera rechazarlo. Miró al oso nuevamente.

—Es muy bonito, gracias.

—Sí, lo es— Luzu estuvo de acuerdo, aunque su voz sonaba extraña—. Está bien, honey, deja que te ayude con tu jardín.

*****

Esa noche, acostado en su horrible cama de colores oscuros, Auron abrazaba con fuerza el oso rosado que le regaló Luzu. Era con lo más cómodo que se sentía desde la semana pasada, y aunque una parte de él le decía que podía ser una trampa, que Luzu se lo haya regalado sólo calentaba su corazón de una forma increíble.

Pensó por unos minutos antes de dormirse que el oso era rosa, y para ganar la protección de los Dioses en realidad debería de quemarlo también, pero decidió hacerlo en la mañana siguiente. Quería dormir bien, aunque sea esa noche.

Ya mañana podría seguir con su camino hacia ser un hombre de verdad.

*****

Siendo su primer San Valentín en Karmaland, Auron estaba completamente sorprendido y extasiado al recorrer el pueblo mientras se dirigía hacia el cartel, a punto de ir a una misión. El pueblo estaba lleno de decoración de San Valentín, con corazones y tiras de distintos tonos de rojo y rosa, flores hermosas y muchas cosas más que realmente quería tener tiempo para poder apreciar. Le encantaría poder apreciarlo como era debido, pero se estaba preparando mentalmente para escuchar los comentarios de asco y ofensa de sus compañeros para con la decoración y todo lo que representaba San Valentín en general. Todos los chicos que él había conocido siempre tenían algo horrible que decir con respecto a San Valentín, y estaba seguro de que ésta vez no sería distinto.

A Auron le encantaba San Valentín, pero al parecer eso tampoco era de hombre.

Al llegar al cartel de Karmaland ya vio a casi todos allí, exceptuando a Mangel y a Alex, pero los que estaban se reían por quién sabe qué, mientras caminaban por el lugar.

Todos lo saludaron cuando lo vieron, y Vegetta miraba a todos con exasperación.

—¿Pueden callarse un momento?— hubo una explosión detrás de ellos y todos saltaron, aunque Vegetta sólo se tapó los ojos con una mano—¡Rubén!

—¡Pero si estoy frente a ti, gilipollas!— se quejó Rubius, quien realmente estaba frente a Vegetta, las manos en sus caderas.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre— Vegetta miró a Willy y luego a Fargan, quienes lo miraron inocentemente—. La próxima vez que algo explote cancelaremos San Valentín.

—¿Habéis visto el pueblo?— interrumpió Rubius, y todos se giraron a ver el centro del pueblo, que desde allí se veía muy bien iluminado, y algunas de las decoraciones por el día del amor se veían excepcionalmente bien, según Auron. Se preparó para comenzar a escuchar los insultos—. ¡Se ve genial! Esta vez los Dioses se sobrepasaron.

Auron forzó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, aunque nadie se había reído al escuchar a Rubius. Todos estaban asintiendo en acuerdo a él, y se atrevió a mirar a Luzu, para ver cómo actuaba ante eso, aunque él también asentía mientras miraba el pueblo, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. Suspiró en silencio y escuchó cómo todos los demás comenzaban a bromear entre ellos. Normalmente se uniría o lo unirían al momento, pero tenía la impresión de que en realidad no querían hablarle mucho últimamente. El único que lo hacía era Luzu, pero estaba seguro de que estaba tramando algo.

Cuando Alex llegó, luego de saludarlo, Luzu se puso a un lado de Auron.

—¿Te gusta San Valentín, Auron?— Luzu preguntó casualmente, mientras lo veía con curiosidad. Auron asintió inconsciente una vez antes de aclararse la garganta y negar con la cabeza.

—No. Es decir, no es mi fecha favorita— se encogió de hombros. Aunque era muy bueno en mentir, se sentía incómodo al mentirle a Luzu—. Además, tanto... rosa y amor por todos lados...

—¿Creí que te gustaba el rosa?

—Eso es de maricón.

La respuesta de Auron fue totalmente inconsciente, pero al parecer había hablado muy fuerte, ya que todos los miraban ahora. Luzu frunció el ceño profundamente, pero fue Vegetta quien intervino.

—¿Sucede algo, chicos?— Vegetta de acercó hasta ellos mirándolos a los dos con desconfianza, pero Luzu lo ignoró.

—¿De maricón? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Auron vio a todos los héroes mirándolo ahora con distintos grados de confusión, pero su mirada al final volvió hacia Luzu. Tal vez podría simplemente demostrar ahora que en realidad él era un hombre de verdad, y así no tendría que sufrir los ataques de sus compañeros (aunque en realidad sólo había sufrido tres las últimas dos semanas). Volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—El rosa es un color de niñas, Luzu, y si a un hombre le gusta es un...

—Perdona, Auron, pero no voy a permitir que utilices esa palabra— Vegetta lo interrumpió, la voz grave y el rostro serio. Auron se estremeció—. El hecho de que te guste el rosa, no te hace un... _eso_, ya sabes. Son gustos, y deben de respetarse.

Auron parpadeó.

—¿De verdad?

La voz le había salido temblorosa y se insultó mentalmente por eso, pero es que nunca antes había escuchado a alguien que le dijera en su cara lo que él mismo pensaba, y realmente deseaba que no le estén jugando una mala broma. ¿Ellos pensaban así? Miró hacia los héroes que lo miraban desde atrás de Vegetta, y ninguno parecía en contra de lo que Su compañero decía. Vegetta asintió con los ojos entrecerrados hacia él y luego relajó su postura.

—Sí, Raúl. En Karmaland se respetan las decisiones y gustos ajenos, y si no...

—¿Acaso creías que íbamos a decirte algo por tus gustos?— Luzu interrumpió a Vegetta, sonando un poco triste, y Auron lo miró inmediatamente—. ¿Por eso has estado tan encerrado últimamente?

—Mis gustos son de una persona normal...— Auron suplicó que Luzu se callara, pero al parecer (según la mirada de los demás), él solito se enterraba más y más.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo son. No son de maricón, como tú dices.

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Rubius se golpeó la frente con su mano.

—¡Las cosas son tuyas!— Rubius lo señaló, pareciendo completamente iluminado. Auron frunció el ceño mientras Rubius miraba a Vegetta—. ¿Recuerdas el cofre que viste en mi salón, el que estaba repleto de cosas? Bueno, ese tenía una nota de los Dioses que me pidieron que guardara las cosas durante un tiempo. No sabía que eran tuyas, pero no te preocupes, están todas sanas y salvas— Rubius terminó con una sonrisa amigable hacia Auron, quien lo miraba confundido.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Bueno, según lo que ví, parecía todo tu inventario de color rosa— Rubius se encogió de hombros y Auron palideció, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo cosas rosas, eso es de...

—Creo que hay un enorme malentendido aquí— Fargan miró con el ceño fruncido hacia Auron y luego a los demás—. Tal vez deberíamos posponer la misión de San Valentín, porque nuestro compañero y amigo aquí parece que le está por dar un ataque.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, excepto por Auron, quien hacía todo lo posible por no alterarse. Él había quemado todas sus cosas. Esa era una ofrenda a los Dioses para que lo ayudaran. ¿Por qué ellos salvarían sus cosas? Que además, las dejaron en la casa de Rubius.

Claro. Auron cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Los Dioses no iban a permitir que Auron borrara toda la evidencia de él siendo un maricón, y decidieron que la guardarían en la casa de otro habitante de Karmaland, para que Auron no pudiera deshacerse de ella. Ahora que Rubius sabía que las cosas eran de él, no se salvaría de ningún tipo de acción posible que sus compañeros quisieran hacerle, y mucho menos estaría protegido de ninguna manera, no cuando ni siquiera los Dioses de Karmaland lo querían por allí. Supuso que tendría que volver a empezar de nuevo, pero no conocía de ningún otro pueblo cercano, y Karmaland estaba bastante alejado de alguna otra civilización. ¿Qué pasaría con Frederick, además? No podía llevarlo con él, en especial porque era un viaje extremadamente largo hacia su ciudad natal y posiblemente se quedaría sin alimento para él luego de unos días. ¿Tal vez Luzu podría cuidarlo? Aunque estaba seguro de que lo matarían en cualquier momento...

Unos brazos estaban rodeándolo con fuerza cuando se dió cuenta que soltó un sollozo bajo, y trató de alejarse. No podía dejar que le hicieran nada a Frederick. Su pequeño pollo no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Por favor— suplicó en voz baja, tratando de soltarse, pero fue en vano. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados a sus costados y su pecho estaba siendo apretado contra otro. Tragó saliva y terminó por rendirse. Tal vez lo llegarían a matar a él...

—¡Auron! Respira, por favor amor, respira— escuchó que le decían en su oído, y optó por seguir las respiraciones de la otra persona, respirando hondo y luego soltando el aire lentamente, hasta que logró calmarse—. Muy bien, así está mejor. Tranquilo, estás bien— Luzu era quien le hablaba en voz baja y con tranquilidad, y cuando descubrió que podía moverse un poco, se alejó un poco y miró a los ojos preocupados Luzu. Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo, rodeados por el resto de los héroes de Karmaland, a excepción de Rubius y Vegetta. Se sonrojó de vergüenza ante la debilidad que estaba demostrando pero no hizo nada para ocultarlo, ya no importaba en ese momento. Luzu le sonrió—. Está bien, cariño, has entrado en pánico unos minutos.

Rubius apareció repentinamente tras de Luzu, y Auron casi vuelve a levantarse cuando vio lo que tenía en sus manos, pero Luzu lo detuvo con las manos en sus hombros. Rubius le extendió una camiseta y un oso de peluche, que él reconoció instantáneamente. La camiseta era su favorita, con los bordes de las mangas y el cuello de color rosa coral y el resto blanco, interrumpido cada cierto trozo de tela por una flor en rosa claro, que él normalmente solía utilizar siempre que tenía un mal día; y el oso de peluche era el que le había regalado Luzu, hace no más que una semana. Agarró las dos cosas casi con anhelo y las apretó en su pecho. Ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo.

—Yo...— Auron miró sus manos luego de unos segundos y se encogió de hombros—... puedo cambiar. Sé que no es de hombre, pero solamente...

—Te ves hermoso con el rosa, ¿sabías eso?— Auron levantó su vista forzadamente cuando Luzu tomó su rostro en sus manos. Estaba completamente serio, y como el primer día, no parecía asqueado ni desaprobador—. El rosa es un color hermoso, Auron, y no tiene nada de malo que te guste.

Auron apretó sus manos alrededor de sus cosas y deseó que Luzu dejara de jugar con él, pero cuando sólo vio pura sinceridad en sus ojos, terminó por soltar unas lágrimas en silencio. Asintió con lentitud, sintiendo el pulgar de Luzu secando las lágrimas de su rostro con suavidad, y terminó por apoyarse en las manos del otro. Se sintió repentinamente cansado de todo, y deseó irse a dormir en ese momento. No importaba si ya no despertaba más, en realidad, porque preferiría que alguien aceptándolo fuera lo último que tuviera de recuerdo antes de morir. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro tembloroso, antes de sentir algo golpeándolo y escuchar el sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

*****

Cuando Auron abrió los ojos, creyó por un momento que todo había sido un mal sueño. Estaba acostado sobre su lado derecho, por lo que pudo ver que las paredes, en vez de blancas, eran del color rosa claro que él tenía desde el principio. Todas sus almohadas estaban nuevamente en en su cama y los colores rosados sólo le alegraban la vista. Se levantó con cuidado y salió de su habitación, sólo para detenerse en la puerta, sorprendido.

Su sala estaba bastante cambiada. Aunque las paredes seguían siendo del blanco mármol, su sofá, antes negro, ahora era rosa chicle. Había una alfombra debajo de color rosado persa, y sobre ella, una pequeña mesa de cristal que definitivamente no era suya. Frederick estaba sobre el sofá, y Auron rió al ver que en su cuello tenía un collar, también de color rosado. Era hilarante ver a un pollo con un collar, y esperaba que el collar no le molestara. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y entró en pánico un segundo. Había demasiado rosa a la vista, en su casa.

Pero él no lo puso.

—Hey— Luzu sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él, y Auron trató de cerrar la puerta de su habitación para que él no viera nada, pero luego recordó lo que había sucedido.

Luzu le había dicho que se veía bonito en rosa.

Se sonrojó con fuerza. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho que se veía "bonito", y mucho menos en rosa.

—Siento lo de hoy— comenzó en voz baja, pero Luzu negó con la cabeza.

—Era comprensible, si lo que los Dioses nos informó es verdad— Luzu guió a Auron hacia dentro de su habitación, y lo terminó sentando en su cama. Él se sentó a su lado y le tomó una de las manos. Auron miró sus manos unidas—. No fue mucho, pero nos dejó en claro que tuviste muchos problemas con el tema de tus gustos. Quiero que entiendas que aquí nadie te va a juzgar, ¿sí? Y si alguien te molesta, puedes decírmelo y me encargaré.

—Puedo protegerme solo— dijo, sin verdadera queja en su voz. En realidad, Auron quería sonreír.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí— se aclaró la garganta y apretó la mano de Auron suavemente, mirándolo de reojo—, me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Auron acortó el poco espacio que los separaba y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, su nariz rozando con el cuello de Luzu. Olía a café y a leña quemada, para su gracia, y Luzu suspiró bajo y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Auron, tratando de acercarlo un poco más, aunque ya estaban bastante cerca.

—Me gustas mucho, Auron— Luzu confesó en voz baja y Auron se mordió el labio, tratando de no sonreír. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho—. Eso vine a decirte cuando te di el vino, en realidad.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Parecías muy incómodo y cansado— se encogió de hombros, y Auron levantó la cabeza, enfrentándolo. Luzu parpadeó hacia sus labios un momento, pero luego volvió a verlo a los ojos—, por lo que decidí no decírtelo. Y luego, simplemente desapareciste...

—Pensé que estaban planeando atacarme, ya sabes, por... mis gustos— Auron frunció el ceño, sorprendido por lo poco que le importaba en ese momento todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que lo habían agobiado durante tantos años. Se centró nuevamente en Luzu y se mordió levemente el labio inferior—. Pero sólo quiero saber una cosa ahora mismo— sus ojos brillaron con travesura y Luzu le sonrió, intrigado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Trajiste el vino para algo en especial o...?

—Pensaba tomarlo contigo— Luzu se sonrojó levemente pero aún así sonreía, y Auron se tomó la confianza suficiente como para terminar sobre el regazo de Luzu, quien lo agarró por la cintura casi de forma automática. Las manos de Auron estaban en el hombro del otro, dando pequeños masajes.

—Uh, pensando emborracharme, entonces...— Auron volvió a sonreír, cada vez más cerca del rostro de Luzu. _Dioses, realmente quiero besarlo_—. ¿Y luego?

—Iba a besarte.

Auron juntó un poco sus labios con los de Luzu, contando hasta tres antes de separarse, algo calentando su pecho cuando Luzu lo siguió un momento.

—¿Así o más?

—Mucho más— contestó Luzu, y cuando Auron volvió a besarlo, él lo tomó por la nuca, y luego de unos segundos profundizó el beso, sacándole un pequeño suspiro a Auron.

Cuando les faltó el aire a los dos, se separaron levemente, aún muy cerca del otro. Luzu escondió su rostro en el cuello de Auron y él acarició le acarició el cabello, sin poder borrar la tonta sonrisa de su rostro, se estaba levemente rosado y con sus labios hinchados. Se removió un poco para acomodarse, terminando sorprendido al sentir algo rígido contra su ingle. Sintió una risa en su cuello, pero aún así no se alejó.

—Lo siento— susurró Luzu, sonando un poco avergonzado—, pero he estado pensando en este momento demasiado tiempo y...

—Lo entiendo— tranquilizó Auron, antes de sonreír levemente y moverse un poco más, rozando el bulto con cada movimiento. Luzu gimió en su garganta y lo mordió, fuerte—. ¡Oye!— se quejó, aunque en realidad le gustó más de lo que dolió.

—Hoy no.

—Pero...

—Ha sido un día largo— sentenció Luzu, y luego levantó su rostro y besó una mejilla de Auron con suavidad—, y necesitas descansar, los dos lo hacemos.

Cuando Auron sintió que Luzu comenzaba a levantarse, él apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Quédate— Auron miró su cama, que volvía a tener sus sábanas y mantas de colores rosas, y miró un poco tímido a Luzu—. Tengo otras mantas...

—Me encantaría quedarme esta noche— Luzu besó sus labios con tranquilidad, antes de ver la cama y los almohadones—. Aunque será muy _duro_, ya sabes. La vez que te vi en ese pijama rosa...

—Calvo y encima puerco. Qué vergüenza— Auron negó con la cabeza pero la sonrisa en su rostro era gigante.

Esa noche, Auron durmió abrazado a Luzu, sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo y su ambiente.

*****

_xd, espero que les haya gustado; pa mi quedó muy fail but bueno ahre besos en el siempre sucio._


End file.
